Jin Bao San
Jin Bao San (金寶三) is the class president of the Ultimate Class, and the 135th KO fighter. He is usually in charge with the boys in the class (or rather make them followers). His performance and involvement in the class was part of what made the show interesting. Profile 19 years old, Jin Bao San is the previous boss of Ba Le High School, the puppet class monitor of the Ultimate Class. He has great knowledge about the background and history of the "hero" of every school. Shameful, strong and looks old, he looks like someone who has repeated class for three to five years. After his dream of dominating Ba Le High School was ended by Da Dong, he can only revere Da Dong as the boss and nostalgia in his past domineering memories. He has a crush on Sha Jie, but Sha Jie happens to like Da Dong. Giving away his position as boss and unable to get his love, no one can imagine how depressed he is. The dean often uses Bao San's ambivalence to obtain information about the Ultimate Class. Even though Bao San wants to regain his position as boss, he can only keep coughing and use his inner injuries to escape danger when someone is in trouble. Biography KO One Jin Bao San often thinks he is better than most people and repeatedly attempts to dethrone Da Dong to be the leader of the Ultimate Class again. According to himself, he was one of the top ten KO fighters before Da Dong wounded him in a duel and took a toll on his powers. However, his stupidity and arrogance seem to be withborn. When Cai Yun Han whipped him with her weapon, he was forced to reveal his biggest secret to reduce the pain: he was in love with Da Dong once. ''The X-Family'' In The X-Family (終極一家), Ya Se mentions that Jin Bao San has become Da Dong's bodyguard, much to Da Dong's displeasure. KO One 2 Bao San left for abroad for three months. After his return, the Ultimate Class had totally changed and were replaced with new faces. Since he hadn't graduated, he was left in the class and remained so for the next ten years. After DaDong returned from the Time quake, he got cocky and took sides of both king and history's strongest person. He often is reporting with his mic about the events offscreen in KO One Return. Nicknames *Nei Shang Wang (內傷王) *Bao San Ge (寶三哥) Specialty His only known capability so far is eavesdropping from afar using a large eavesdropping device. In reality, he is a muggle who paid his way onto the KO Ranking (as revealed in KO One 2 & 3). Alternate Counterparts The Iron Dimension His alternate counterpart in the Iron Dimension is Ren Chen Wen - they both share the same personality and follow the same alternate counterparts: Wang Da Dong and Xia Tian. The Silver Dimension Jin Bao San's alternate counterpart in the Silver Dimension is Jiang Gan, who is also class monitor of his class. Category:Support characters Category:KO One characters Category:Power-users Category:Males Category:KO One Return characters Category:Muggles